Correspondance Royale
by Tyessa
Summary: Suite de Correspondance Démoniaque Fanfic épistolaire où l'on suit un échange de lettre entre Shinddha et Grunlek après leur fuite de Castelblanc
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction épistolaire (parce que c'est rigolo) et c'est également la suite de Correspondance Démonique que je vous invite à lire si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu**_

 _ **Voili voilou, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous a plut bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 **Correspondance Royale**

 **I.**

 _A sa majesté Grunlek Von Krayn,_

 _Cité des Nains_

Chère Grunlek, comment va tu ?

Que se prépare-t-il dans ton royaume ? Les gens de Castelblanc vont ils vous attaquer parce que tu as tué plus d'un paladin chez eux et aidé à ce qu'un demi-démon s'échappe ? Je ne l'espère pas. Depuis que tu es rentré chez toi nous avons changé de lieux où l'on se cache, nous sommes dans la forêt d'Emeraude, là où tout a commencé. Mani fait le guetteur et Bob….Il déprime je crois que c'est le mot. Sans Théo il me semble perdu, la nuit il se réveille en sursaut en criant parfois le nom du paladin parfois un truc comme « imébiliteur ! », le mélange entre « imbécile » et « inquisiteur » je suppose. Il m'inquiète, je pense qu'il culpabilise beaucoup, et si la guerre éclate chez toi il culpabilisera encore plus. Au début je m'étais dit qu'il allait bien, enfin dans la mesure du possible, il jouait l'homme fort, Théo était mort pour qu'il vive et cela lui faisait plaisir, mais en fait….Théo était en quelque sorte une part de lui et cela lui a été arraché.

Grunlek, voir Bob comme ça me mets en colère, en colère contre les gens qui condamne sans savoir ils ont beau croire en la même chose que Théo je hais l'Eglise de la Lumière, je hais ses paladins, ses inquisiteurs, ses magisters, ses adeptes, ses prêtres et, plus que tout, je hais Victoria. Elle n'a pas hésité, pas une seule seconde, à tuer son propre frère…Tu étais là Grunlek, tu l'as vu faire. Sache que je pense que Bob va un jour ou l'autre se laisser faire par son démon et qu'il ira tout détruire, j'espère juste que toi et moi nous serons encore en vie après cela.

Shinddha Kory


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et nous voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, ainsi que pour la suite de cette fanfiction.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si c'est le cas ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 **II.**

 _A Shinddha Kory_

 _Quelque part dans la forêt d'Emeraude_

Shin, quel bonheur d'avoir de tes nouvelles, sache que chez moi aucune guerre n'est prévu mais les gens ne m'apprécient plus autant qu'avant, Mama Casse-roc pense que j'ai agis de façon irréfléchie mais qu'elle comprend. Cependant ce qui tu me dis par apport à Bob me préoccupe, apparemment entre lui et le paladin c'était plus qu'une simple amitié, nous l'avions toujours soupçonné, souvient toi de la première mort de Théo et de l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle était Bob…J'aimerais pouvoir vous rejoindre mais, malheureusement, il y a trop de soucis chez moi pour que j'abandonne mon peuple de nouveau, j'espère que tu comprendras.

Je sais ce que tu ressens, le même sentiment m'habite…Oui je l'ai vu, j'ai vu Victoria tremblante de rage en voyant la trahison de son frère, j'ai vu ses yeux verts se transformer en ceux d'un félin enragé, mais j'ai surtout vu Théo dont les yeux verts également étaient sereins, il souriait, je pense qu'il savait depuis le début que si il désirait sauver Bob il devrait se sacrifier. Il m'a pris par la taille et m'a lancé le plus loin possible pour que je puisse m'enfuir, il s'est emparé de son bouclier et s'est apprêté à se défendre, pas à tuer sa sœur. J'ai vu Victoria le transpercer de son espadon et l'élever vers le ciel en poussant un hurlement de douleur, après quoi elle s'est effondrée en larme. Oui, elle a tué son frère, oui elle a fait quelque d'incroyablement horrible et oui en effet elle a surtout tué notre ami mais Victoria est elle aussi un paladin, elle avait un choix à faire : son frère ou son honneur. Elle n'est pas Théo mais elle est du même sang que lui, il aurait tué Bob si ce dernier avait décidé de rester démon pour toujours, c'est pareil pour Victoria, son frère trahis sa famille, sa religion, son code, elle le tue c'est assez simple quand on réfléchit comme elle.

Si Bob réfléchit de cette manière peut-être qu'au moins il n'ira pas en forme démoniaque décimer Castelblanc, ce serait dommage qu'il devienne comme son père et je pense que si Théo se réveillait quelques siècle plus tard en tant que demi-élémentaire, comme toi, et apprenait que son ancien amant avait décimé son peuple, il ne le prendrait pas bien et on aurait droit alors au plus bel affrontement mais aussi le plus triste de tous les temps. Je ne souhaite pas cela, il ne faut pas que Bob devienne ce monstre qu'il a toujours fuit. Dit le lui Shin, fait lui lire cette lettre, aide notre ami.

Grunlek Von Krayn


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou tout le monde, cette fanfiction commence à devenir triste, et oui c'est comme ça**_

 _ **Ne vous en faites pas le Shinlek arrive, bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 **III.**

 _A sa majesté Grunlek Von Krayn,_

 _Cité des Nains_

Grun, j'ai fait lire ta lettre à Bob…Il s'est contenté de rire et de dire que tu es quelqu'un de très gentil, mais il a copieusement ignoré les remarques que je lui ai faites. Quand je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il se batte contre lui-même il a rétorqué qu'il ne pouvait pas et une histoire à propos de main ou un truc comme cela. Notre ami est en train de déraper Grunlek, bientôt il ira tout détruire cela ne fait aucun doute.

J'aimerais te dire de venir, de nous rejoindre, tu peux le calmer, je le sais. Mais en même temps tu ne peux pas abandonner ton peuple, je comprends cela, j'ai moi-même perdu le miens, je n'étais pas là pour le protéger mais j'aurais pu si j'avais su.

Je suis sûr que Théo savait ce qu'il faisait, jamais il n'aurait pris le risque s'il ne le connaissait pas mais dans nos têtes il était invincible, il a vaincu la mort…deux fois.

On ne devrait pas ressasser le passer, Bob lui est resté bloqué à nos première aventure avec le paladin. Tu t'en souviens ? L'histoire avec l'elfe, la petite fille, Bragg, Sanguinus, Enoch… Voilà que c'est moi qui ressasse le passer. Ça nous a laissé de bon souvenir…

Grunlek, tu veux que j'aide Balthazar mais, en t'écrivant je me rends compte que j'en suis incapable. On ne peut aller nul par, on doit changer constamment de lieux pour éviter d'être attaqué par la milice de Castelblanc, Théo est mort et tu n'es pas là. On est, en quelque sorte, prisonnier de notre propre cavale, seuls, avec juste le chant des oiseaux pour nous réconforter.

Je m'excuse de plaindre de ma situation, la tienne ne dois pas être simple non plus. Que se passe-t-il ? Veut tu que l'on vienne t'aider ?

Donne-moi vite des nouvelles la vue de tes lettres redonnent le sourire à Bob.

Shin

p.s : Tu me manque plus que tout au monde


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salit Salut, comment allez vous? Les choses s'accélèrent ici**_

 _ **J'espère que l'histoire vous plait, et bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 **IV.**

 _A Shinddha Kory_

 _Quelque part dans le Cratère_

Shin, tu avais vu juste Castelblanc nous a déclaré la guerre… Faut croire que j'accumule les erreurs. J'ai voulu parlementer, Mark est revenu avec une sale blessure à la figure.

Shin, ne viens pas nous aider, ne viens pas. Arrête de m'envoyer des lettres c'est trop dangereux pour toi, d'ailleurs je vais bruler toute celle que tu m'envoie, tu devrais faire de même avec les miennes. Je tiens à rester auprès de mon peuple et à le protéger, dut il m'en couter la vie.

Je pense bien que c'est la dernière fois que je t'écris, mon ami…..J'aimerais que tu sois là avec moi mais en même temps je ne le souhaite pas. Peut-être que c'est la dernière fois que je t'écris alors autant te le dire : je t'aime Shin. Tu es, pour moi, une personne exceptionnelle et ma vie avec toi a été des plus heureuses. Merci, du fond du cœur, mon ami, mon amour….

Remercie Bob aussi, il a été un grand ami pour moi.

Si ça se trouve je ne vais pas mourir, si ça se trouve je vais survivre, mais je ne sais pas aussi si l'on se reverra.

Alors au revoir Shinddha, prend soin du pyromage, prend soin de toi. Ne me regrettez pas, ne me pleurez pas, souvenez-vous juste des bons moments passer ensemble.

Grunlek Von Krayn, qui fera tout pour sauver son peuple


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saluuuuut, aujourd'hui une très très courte lettre pour la suite de votre lecture**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plait et bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 **V.**

 _A sa majesté Grunlek Von Krayn,_

 _Cité des Nains_

Grunlek, je suis désole, je te désobéis. MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS RESTER LA SANS RIEN FAIRE ! Je viens pour t'aider, désolé, Bob est du même avis, on arrive, on ne t'abandonnera jamais, et surtout pas maintenant. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Shin


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut, comment allez vous? Moi sadique? Oui x) et pour le prouvez surement un des chapitres les plus court du monde**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise :)**_

* * *

 **VI.**

 _A Shinddha Kory_

Votre destinataire n'existe pas, votre lettre vous est renvoyée.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Salit salut, la fanfiction vous plait? Oui je sais mon sadisme me perdra mais ce n'est qu'une histoire un peu triste qui est presque terminée, en effet voici l'avant dernière lettre, j'espère que ça vous plaira_**

 ** _bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

 **VII.**

 _A sa majesté Grunlek Von Krayn,_

 _Cité des Nains_

Votre majesté, nous étions presque arrivés chez vous pour vous venir en aide lorsque nous avons reçu une lettre disant que vous n'existiez pas, je n'y ai pas cru. Nous avons couru pour voir les soldats de Castelblanc gagner la guerre qu'ils vous avaient déclarée.

Je n'ai rien fais, je t'ai vu sortir pour protéger ton peuple, je t'ai entendu hurler ces mots : « Vous ne me prendrez pas mon peuple ! Vous m'avez pris mon ami Théo, mes amis aventuriers, vous ne prendrez PAS AUTRE CHOSE ! PLUTOT MOURIRE QUE VOUS LAISSEZ PRENDRE MON PEUPLE SANS COMBATTRE ! » .

Je voulais t'aider, mais je n'ai rien fait, j'étais comme paralysé, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Quand ils t'ont asséné un coup de bouclier dans la figure et que tu es tombé, assommé, au sol, j'ai voulu hurler, j'ai voulu tirer une flèche dans l'armée de Castelblanc, mais là encore je suis resté figé.

Bob m'a dit une chose, qu'il allait te venger, qu'il allait venger Théo et il s'est transformé en démon.

Cela fait maintenant, quelque jour qu'il a déclenché un cataclysme sur Castelblanc, et que j'ai perdu sa trace. Je ne sais pas où est Mani non plus, et je ne sais pas si tu es en vie.

Je suis seul, perdu à jamais dans la forêt, sans personne à qui parler, comme autrefois. Balthazar me manque, Mani me manque, Théo me manque, mais surtout…Toi tu me manque.

Cela peut paraître égoïste de ma part mais, viens me sauver, s'il te plait, sort moi de cette solitude.

Shinddha Kory, du clan Kory


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bien le bonjour, ou le bonsoir, on arrive au terme de cette fanfiction avec l'ultime lettre dans laquelle...aucune révélation n'est faite x)**_

 _ **J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ça fait toujours plaisir. On se retrouve bientôt dans de nouvelles fanfictions :)**_

* * *

 **VIII.**

 _A Shinddha Kory_

Votre destinataire est inconnu à cette adresse.


End file.
